


So Small

by Hermster



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough break up, Taye comforts her long time friend. Based on the song So Small by Carrie Underwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Small

“WUT THA FUCK ‘RE Y’DOING, BOI?!” Came the breathless voice from on top of the stunned blonde, catching his breath from where he had been knocked down. Looking around, Bodie noticed the large truck zooming by. With a small noise, he closed his eyes and laid back, tears pouring down his face as he felt sick. That truck had been his ticket out of it all. Out of the hurt. Out of the pain.

“Y’got th’s m’ny sec’nds ta talk, B, ‘r Imma beat’chu ‘till y’can’ no mo’!” She snapped, shaking and breathing hard. The last thing she had expected to see that night while out was Bodie stepping into the path of on-coming traffic. She waited for a few more seconds before growling. “WELL!?”

There was another break in speech where the only sounds were the cars passing and their heavy breathing. Bodie shifted and sat up, keeping his watery eyes down at the ground as he spoken. “… He left me.” He whispered, voice breaking in the middle of the short sentence before his entire body seemed to wilt, shoulder shaking as he brought his hands to his face, breaking down completely in front of his long-time friend.

Taye sat there for a moment, blinking, before she sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around his frame and hold him close and letting him cry as she went silent. The sounds he was making her breaking her heart. After a bit, she stood up, taking him with her. “C’mon, boo… let’s go h’me ‘nd talk ‘bout it, kay?” She whispered, relieved at the nod she received in response. She held him close and took him to her car, setting him in the passenger seat before she got in the driver side, turning on her car and returning home with the blonde.

She didn’t know what happened, how messy the break up had been, or why they had split, but that was all a conversation for another day. Right now, the surfer just needed her for emotional support, and that’s what she would give.


End file.
